The President's Daughter
by SpiritElm
Summary: Nobody paid much attention to the district 7 tribute, because she was just a weak piece in the Captol's games. Nobody saw the similarities between the district 7 tribute and President Snow, because no one was looking. Nobody realised that Nori Townsmen was avenging her son from the grave, because she had been long forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

So today i was in maths, and it was really boring, and i thought up this, i don't know where it's really going but yeah :)

* * *

It was the eve of the 59th annual hunger games and the whole capitol was celebrating. Not only because of the start of this year's games but because of the birth of President Snow's daughter. Only hours before Larina Snow, the president's wife, had given birth to Melody Lynn Snow a beautiful baby girl. She had her mother's eyes and nose. All around the Capitol, parties were in full swing. The important people were up at the presidents' manor the less important out on the streets and in their large hi-tech houses. Only one place in the capitol stayed silent, The Training Centre. Tributes lay tossing and turning in their beds that night, wondering if this was their last. Trying not to think of the horrors they would meet the next day. This year's mentors, previous victors lay sound asleep. All accept one, Nori Townsmen lay awake dreading the morning where she would send her eldest son into the arena. She wanted to see him, to talk to him, but she couldn't he wished to be alone with his girlfriend whom he had followed into the games after she had been reaped. He vowed to save her life and Nori knew her son would only come out in a wooden grave. Pale, cold and dead.

Three weeks later the games had ended and Ronan Fox the male tribute from district 1 was crowned victor. The mentors and victor had just left the train station heading back to their district when Larina Snow entered her daughter Melody's bedroom. She pulled back the blankets in Melody's crib and screamed. There lying where Melody should have been was a china doll.

Nori sung the little child in her arms to sleep, she noticed the child had the same light blue eyes as her sons daughter did and the thought made her want to cry, her son whom she would never see again. The train pulled up to district 8 and she wrapped the child in a crisp white blanket and put it in her cheap blue bag. She stepped of the train and quickly called a tacky cab to the curb, she climbed in and directed the stinky beefy driver to her house. She threw a handful of coins at the large man and hoped out of the car, she ran up to the door reached into the large empty plant pot and pulled from within it a rusty key. She quickly unlocked the front door and ran to up the stairs ignoring the calls from her family. She stopped and breathed in deeply when she reached the door at the end of the hall. She pushed it open and walked over to the crib where Destiny her eldest sons child not even a year old lay. She pulled Melody from her bag and placed her in the crib. Wrapping the sheets round Destiny. She kissed Destiny on the top of her head and put her in the blue bag. She walked silently out of the house; Nori walked for twenty minutes until she reached a sign that said Sunny Districts Orphanage. It was a series of large white buildings locked behind a rusty iron gate and fence. She pressed the intercom button and exchanged a few words with the receptionist, she heard the lock click and pushed the gate open and walked up the cobbled path to the front building. She pulled the child from her bag as she reached the reception door; she entered the large room and walked to the front desk. "I found this child on the side of the road" she said to the short guy with mousey brown hair and glasses. The guy looked up and smiled "thanks, will take her see if we can find a parent, thanks have a nice day." Nori took one last look at the child then turned away leaving her forever.

The next day Nori was found dead in her bedroom; after examining her body doctors confirmed she died from a cut to her throat, the murder weapon was discovered under her bed and the fingertips traced back to her own. Nori's death was titled suicidal and the case closed. What no one noticed however was the small note scrawled in messy hand writing crumpled in the corner of the room, it read: _A child for a child._

Nori's grandchild, the one she gave to the orphanage, was named Sabrina Kate and would stay at the orphanage until she turned 17 or was adopted. Melody the president's daughter grew up in Destiny's place, raised by Destiny's aunts and uncles. Both girls real identity's remained unknown.

* * *

ok so yeah hope you enjoyed :) I had no idea why she swapped the children bus she just did:) please don't hate on me


	2. Chapter 2

- Destiny (Melody)-1st person

Ok super duper short chapter ahead well for me it is :)Umm not particularly the best writing I have ever done but once we're in the arena it should improve :D

* * *

It was that time of year again, reaping day. I pulled my hair up into an elegant bun and pinned it in place, I was very good at beauty, fashion and what not. I pulled on my white dress that came just above my knee and grabbed my locket that Aunt Gretel gave me shortly after my parents died. I clasped it round my neck and studied myself in the mirror. I looked … decent. I was quite pretty, not drop dead gorgeous like some girls but I was pretty enough. "Destiny are you ready?" Aunt Maria's voice called from downstairs and I feel a wave of nausea hit me. "Just coming," I call back taking in a few deep breaths. Then I take one last look in the mirror adjust my dress, slip on my flats and head downstairs.

The whole family's there, waiting by the door, Aunt Gretel and Uncle Dan stand at the door their hands rest on their daughter, my cousin, Lidia's shoulders, next to them Grandpa Max, who I've always been the closet, to smokes a cigar and beside him is Aunt Maria balancing little Jonathon on her hip while keeping a firm grasp on little Vita's wrist. Uncle Phil crouches on the floor fixing the twins, Luke and Hunter's ties. Despite the fact that my Aunts and Uncles have kid of their own they still make me feel as loved as if I were their child. "You look beautiful" gushes Aunt Maria as Aunt Gretel pushes a loose strand of my hair back in its place. We walk as a group to the Town Square where the reaping takes place each year, but we are divided from there. I head off to the 16 year old girls, Lidia heads toward the 14 year old girls section and the twins go to the 12 year old boys. After a few minutes Allegra Rex our district escort makes her way onto stage. This year she dresses in bright red and pink. Her hair is red and curled on top of her head and she wears a pink dress with a red flowered pattern on it. It burns my eyes just looking at it. I try to ignore all this as she plays the video, then before I know it she is reaching into the glass bowl and pulling out a name. My name, I find out as she reads it off the small slip of paper. Somehow I feel in my heart that this was going to happen. Just like it happened to my mom and dad. I feel like it is only fate that I am also sent into these games; so it is with confidence that I climb the steps to the stage. I will win these games. For my parents.

Before I can really make sense of what is happening the male tribute is picked, Jett Barker an 18 year old boy who doesn't look too friendly and won't look me in the eye as we shake hands. We are then escorted by peacekeepers into the Justice Building where we bid our families goodbye. My whole family rushes in, pulling me into hugs the kids are crying and I just want them all to go before I start. "Do us proud," Uncle Phil says as he gives me one last hug, "do your parents proud." I nod my head I know what he means, fight strong till the very end just like my parents, and I promise myself that I will. For my parents.

* * *

Oh and I kinda made a mistake in the previous chapter, I said district 8 instead of 7 so just mentally change that if u know what I mean :) adios


End file.
